poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Zenon: The Zequel
Tino's Adventures of Zenon: The Zequel is a Weekenders crossover film made by Sonic876. It is a sequel to Tino's Adventures of Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century and will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot Zenon Kar is now 15, two years older, in the year 2051 and none the wiser about the dangers of meddling, but when she shows Nebula a new game and how to play it, she inadvertently empties out Commander Plank's office and is assigned work detail in the Alien Patrol lab. It is revealed that Greg broke up with Zenon. The space station is now under command of the military and General Hammond is assigned to command the station. Commander Plank, very furious, comes out of his office and stops Zenon. Even worse, he assigns Zenon to look after his daughter who turns out to be her old nemesis, Margie, who's demanding and threatens to have her dad kick Zenon and her family off the space station if Zenon doesn't obey her. Zenon then discovers that her space station is being decommissioned due to damage from the plot by Wyndum and Lutz and sneaks down to Earth to try and stop it after getting a message from aliens that seem to want to meet with Proto Zoa, but Margie wants to go too and sneaks down to Earth as well, making it look like Zenon forced her to come along. With the help of Aunt Judy, the girls track down Proto Zoa, who has gone into hiding due to a bout of writer's block, and convince him to join them. With Margie, Aunt Judy, Nebula, Orion the Alien Patrol lab guy, Proto Zoa and her mother, Zenon goes to meet with the aliens near the moon. However, their ship runs out of fuel and they nearly crash to their deaths on the moon, but the aliens show up and rescue them. After Zenon meets the aliens on the moon, they turn out to be friendly and, communicating with Zenon telepathically, reveal that they have been lost in space for three years and need the ship's navigation charts to get home, thinking it impolite to just take them. After getting the charts, they then tow the ship back to the space station where General Hammond refuses to relent, saying the space station is too badly damaged and must be destroyed. Margie stands up to him for once, but it isn't enough until the aliens return and repair the space station as a thank-you gift for helping them. With the space station saved, Commander Plank and General Hammond are assigned to command it together. Plank and Aunt Judy get married at a wedding at which Proto Zoa plays, dedicating his new song to Zenon for his having been revitalized by the whole experience. It's also realized that the aliens were actually trying to communicate with Zenon, not Proto Zoa, and were using the transmission of his old concert to do so. Margie convinces her father to let her stay and she and Zenon become friends while Zenon gets a possible love interest in Orion. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Serena, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Sunset Shimmer, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Lincoln and his sisters, Harley Diaz, Rachel Diaz, Ethan Diaz, Daphne Diaz, Georgie Diaz, Lewie Diaz, Beast Diaz, The Dazzlings, Attila and Hun, The Crime Empire, Dr. Facilier, Megan, and Team Rocket guest stars in this film. * The storyline continues in Tino's Adventures of Zenon: Z3. Cast *Jason Mardsen as Tino Tonitini *Grey DeLisle as Lor McQuarrie/Lola/Lana/Lily *Phil LaMarr as Carver René Descartes *Kate Soucie as Tish Katsufrakis *Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer *Tara Strong as Twilight "Sci-Twi" Sparkle *Cathy Weseluck as Spike the Dog *Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer *Mona Marshall as Doraemon *Johnny Yong Bosch as Noby Nobi *Cassandra Morris as Sue *Brian Beacock as Sneech *Kaiji Tang as Takeshi "Big G" Goda *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz *Olivia Olson as Blisstina Utonium Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Epic films Category:Space Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Sequels